


good kitty

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Keith makes the mistake of showing up to Pidge’s costume-mandatory Halloween party with no costume. It turns out to be one of his better mistakes.





	good kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



> jess prompted me with "Vld, kidge (brotp or not, up to you), costumes and treat pls!" over on tumblr because she is an enabler and i love her for that

The look Pidge gives him when she opens the door is almost enough to send him running in the opposite direction. That particular blend of sheer, undiluted glee and mischief has struck fear into the hearts of beings stronger than him.

Keith swallows hard and decides that this is one of those situations where compliments might smooth the way. “Nice sword,” he says, taking in the Link costume she was wearing. It was a perfect choice for her, in his opinion.

Pidge taps her sword against his chest, grinning. “No costume, no alcohol,” she says. “I did remind you about this.”

He looks down on his outfit of a semi-tight black shirt and black skinny jeans and then back at Pidge. “I, um, didn’t have time to find one?”

She snorts. “More like you hoped I’d have mercy and not make you dress up.”

One eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirk up in a hopeful expression. “Will you?”

Pidge laughs. “Nope. But I will lend you a costume. Come on.”

She grabs his wrist and pulls him through the decorated living room to her room, shouting to Lance that he owes her ten bucks on the way.

“Do I want to know why Lance owes you money?” He asks as she closes the door behind them.

“He should know better than to make bets with me, especially when they’re about you. I always win.”

“Definitely don’t want to know,” Keith grumbles.

He leans back against the door. Pidge beelines for a box that looks full of costume accessories and Keith feels fear as she starts digging through it.

She makes a triumphant noise and pulls out a pair of cat ears and a tail.

“No.”

“Yes.” The single word is full of glee and steel and Keith knows he’s not going to win this argument. “You had your chance to pick your own costume and you forfeited it.”

He sighs. “Didn’t you wear this a couple years ago?”

Pidge nods and walks over to him. She tugs him down by the back of the neck and sticks the cat ears on his head.

Keith hopes she attributes his flush to costume embarrassment and not the reaction to her touch that it was.

He straightens and she gives him an appraising look. “They blend into your hair perfectly,” she says with a smile.

Keith holds out his hand for the tail. “I’m putting on my own damn tail,” he says.

Pidge pouts but she hands it over. When he looks back up from attaching the tail to the waistband of his jeans, she has a black eyeliner pencil in hand.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Sit.”

He heaves another sigh but sits on the edge of her bed.

Pidge ruffles his hair. “Good kitty.”

“ _Pidge_.”

She just laughs and tilts his chin up with one hand. She quickly draws on some whiskers and colors in the tip of his nose.

Keith can feel his heartbeat speeding up as she works. She moves closer as she lines his eyes.

“Close your eyes,” she instructs. Her voice is soft and Keith does as he’s told.

The light pressure of the eyeliner swipes across his eyelid slowly and he sucks in a breath at the gentle touch of Pidge’s hand on his cheek.

The pencil is pulled away from his face but he keeps his eyes closed. Pidge’s hand doesn’t move from where it’s cupping his jaw.

For a moment he thinks he’s imagining the feeling of her breath ghosting over his lips but then Pidge is softly kissing him.

He will forever deny the noise he makes when she pulls away but it makes her smile at him. 

“I take it you’re okay with this then,” she asks.

Keith nods. His voice when it finally works is gravelly. “Definitely.”

“Good.”

He leans forward to try and steal another kiss but Pidge dances backwards with a smirk. “Later, if you’re a good kitty.”

Keith growls, sending Pidge into a fit of laughter.

Later, Pidge pulls him down for a kiss in the middle of the party that tastes a bit like raspberry vodka. Keith mostly ignores Lance’s squawking about now owing  _Hunk_  ten bucks as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The money Pidge and Hunk continually win off of Lance keeps them in alcohol, tbh.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)


End file.
